<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What is...family? by Venom33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721217">What is...family?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venom33/pseuds/Venom33'>Venom33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What is...? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Light Angst, M/M, Madara has old man issues, Mikoto is the boss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uchiha's being crazy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venom33/pseuds/Venom33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the <i>What is...Love?</i> universe with no real spoilers:<br/><b>Technically Complete</b> (oneshots may still be added)</p><p>Holidays, personal views, and life events. A look at the Uchiha family's moments through one-shots~ </p><p>1- Thanksgiving ["Did you - did you dress my son as a <i>turkey</i>?"]<br/>2- Sasuke &amp; Itachi watch the kids ["How the fuck are we going to fix this?"]<br/>3- Tomato's View<br/>4- Sasuke's Hollowness</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What is...? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Thanksgiving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">Menma - Thanksgiving</span>
  </i>
</p><p>“Sasu, hurry up!” Naruto strapped a 2-month-old Menma in his car seat, covered him with his midnight black baby blanket and climbed into the passenger seat while he yelled at his asshole husband.</p><p>Sasuke quickly walked out of the house fixing his worn leather jacket and climbed in. He ran slim pale fingers through the dark wind-swept locks and rolled his dark eyes.   </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I’m here.” </p><p>“I can’t believe I was ready before you.” The blonde gave him a cheeky look and pointed at his own outfit. He was wearing a black wool jacket above a cream cashmere sweater and a white beanie. Sasuke had to admit he looked cute. <i>So cute</i>. Almost angelic with his golden hair and soft tan skin.  </p><p>“That’s because we’re talking about food. You’ve been ready since noon.” </p><p>“Whatever, lets goooo!” He urged Sasuke to start driving with a dimpled grin. Ugh, how Sasuke loved that smile. </p><p>This was going to be Menma’s first Thanksgiving and Naruto was beyond excited. He loved visiting Sasuke’s parents house on a normal day, but Thanksgiving was always so entertaining and the food so damn good. Deidara had been sending him pictures all day while he assisted Mikoto in the kitchen. He unfortunately wasn’t able to join this year since Menma was a newborn. Deidara and Itachi’s kids on the other hand were older than Menma, so Deidara had no problem getting there early in the day.  </p><p>They arrived 25 minutes later to the Uchiha estate and parked next to the others.</p><p>“Fuck, the moronic trio are here.” Sasuke groaned when he saw Shisui and Obito’s cars. He already knew Itachi was here, but he hoped the other cousins would arrive later. Preferably after dinner so he could make a quick exit.  </p><p>The blonde snickered at the look on Sasuke’s face. He loved his husband. He did. But seeing him get picked on by the other three was his guilty pleasure. </p><p>Sasuke walked to the back and grabbed the car seat, making sure Menma’s blanket was tight around him. His angel was fast asleep after stuffing himself with milk. He placed a light kiss on the soft dark hair and walked to the entrance behind an impatient Naruto. </p><p>He knew how much Naruto loved holidays and seeing the excitement in the sapphire eyes always warmed his chest. Fuck, he was already so whipped before. And it was a thousand times worse after Naruto had given him an adorable son. He was a weak weak man.  </p><p>The door swung open and Shisui greeted them with a shit-eating grin, wearing an ugly burnt-orange sweater with turkey’s printed all over. </p><p>“What the hell are you <i>wearing</i>?” Sasuke looked at his cousin in disgust.  </p><p>“What are <i>you</i>? It’s so boring!” Shisui pointed to the simple black leather jacket and black jeans. </p><p>“Move idiot! It’s too cold for Menma.” </p><p>Shisui shifted in excitement. He hadn’t gotten to see Menma in a while and he was overjoyed. He cooed at the infant while Sasuke pushed his face to get him out of the way.</p><p>“He’s asleep.” Naruto gave him an apologetic smile. </p><p>“Wake him up!” Shisui’s excitement radiated from him and it seemed to amplify Naruto’s. </p><p>Sasuke scowled, “<i>No</i>. Go away before I – “</p><p>“Naru!” Deidara walked out of the kitchen with happiness, wiping his hands on an apron above a sky-blue knit sweater that brought out his eyes and blonde braided hair. He kissed each of their cheeks in greeting and pulled Naruto to join him in the kitchen with Mikoto. </p><p>Damn it. He let out a sigh and made his way to the family room to join the other Uchiha’s banned from the kitchen. </p><p>Grandpa Madara and Fugaku were sharing a leather couch, nursing glasses of scotch, while Itachi sat on the opposite one with his 5-year-old son, Reo, at his side and talked to Shisui. </p><p>“Uncle!” His nephew ran up and wrapped his small arms around Sasuke’s waist, giving him wide onyx puppy eyes. He placed the infant’s car seat in a secure corner by one of the couches and shifted his attention to Reo. He ruffled the kid’s wild black locks.</p><p>“Hey, brat. Being bad for Itachi?” </p><p>“No!” Reo gave him an outrageous look.</p><p>“Now, that’s debatable.” Itachi’s smooth voice carried over from the couch. He was wearing a navy-blue knit sweater that he guessed Deidara made him wear since it looked similar to the blondes. Even Reo was wearing another shade of blue knit sweater. <i>Were Menma and he the only normal ones?</i> </p><p>“Dad, that’s not true!” Reo retaliated, with a ‘glare’ that he very much had to work on. </p><p>Itachi gave his son ‘the look’ with a raised eyebrow and Reo huffed in defeat. One day, he would master it. Reo walked off muttering and returned to his seat. </p><p>Sasuke sat next to Menma and glanced at the TV where his dad and Madara were watching the weather channel. </p><p><i>The weather channel.</i> </p><p>“Don’t ask. I made that mistake.” Obito whispered (tried) after he threw himself on the couch. Sasuke scowled at the similar ugly sweater, only in brown with burnt-orange turkeys. Where the hell, did they find these <i>abominations</i>?  </p><p>“That’s because all of you only care about that flix network channel.” Madara huffed out, taking a sip of his drink and shaking his head in disappointment. </p><p>“The flix network channel?” Obito look at the other’s in question. <i>What the fuck was the old man talking about?</i>  </p><p>“Do you – are – do you mean <i>Netflix</i>?” Itachi was trying his best to not burst out laughing. He was. But how the fuck did you – </p><p>“Yes, <i>that</i>. How can you all just watch one? There’s so many other channels.” Fugaku joined in with Madara’s scolding. Where did they go wrong with these kids…  </p><p>Obito was the first to erupt into giggles and that resulted in the other cousins losing it. </p><p>“What the hell are you all laughing about?” Madara scowled at them. </p><p>Sasuke felt his abs becoming sore, Shisui was struggling to gather his breath, and Itachi had tears coming out of his eyes.</p><p>Shisui was the first to gather his breath and responded,</p><p>“Grandpa, it’s not a channel. It’s a – a streaming service.” </p><p>“Can I watch the news? Will it tell me the weather?” Fugaku joined in with Madara’s argument.  </p><p>“Well…uh… no.” </p><p>“Then it’s just a channel.” Fugaku shared a victorious look with Madara. </p><p>“We rest our case.” Madara might as well have dropped the microphone with his condescending tone.</p><p>Thankfully the conversation/debate was interrupted by Deidara yelling that dinner was ready. </p><p>The banned Uchiha’s made their way to the dark wood dining room table and gazed at the numerous mouth-watering plates scattered around. </p><p>Naruto joined Sasuke and plucked Menma out of his car seat. Menma’s azure eyes slowly blinked open just in time as he was being unbuckled. When his eyes met his mom’s, he gave Naruto a sleepy smile.</p><p>“My baby!” Naruto kissed the chubby cheeks and removed the wool jacket the infant was wearing and adjusted his outfit. </p><p>Sasuke watched in horror. Oh no. Not his child.  </p><p>“Did you – did you dress my son as a <i>turkey</i>?” </p><p>Naruto beamed, “Yes! He’s a chubby turkey baby.” The blonde held Menma against his chest and pulled the turkey hood over the silk black locks. </p><p>The other’s started cooing when they saw the turkey baby. </p><p>His son was dressed as <i>food</i>. He would take Shisui’s or Obito’s ugly sweater over this! </p><p>“Oh Sasuke, he’s just so precious.” Mikoto wrapped him in a tight hug and kissed his cheek in greeting. It was the first time she stepped out of the kitchen and she looked impeccable with a dark red long-sleeve A-line dress and a gold belt around her waist. Not a hair out of place. </p><p>“Hey mom.” Sasuke returned the kiss on the cheek and took a seat next to Naruto who was holding Menma. </p><p>Reo came in dragging his sleepy 2-year-old brother Riku, who directly went to Deidara and asked to be picked up and sat next to his dad. </p><p>“My baby boy. Did you have a good nap?” Riku nodded and placed his head on Deidara’s chest. The blonde ran his hand through soft black locks and urged him to wake up.</p><p>As the rest took their seats, Fugaku at one end and Madara at the other end, Mikoto raised her glass for a toast. </p><p>“To our wild family and lovely innocent children.” </p><p>“Wild? We are far from wild, my dear Mikoto. We are a proper calm respectable family.” Where did Madara get these ideas? Were they in the same family?</p><p>Mikoto raised a perfect Uchiha eyebrow.</p><p>“We have been banned from 4 hotels, 2 country clubs, an airline, and 11 restaurants. Obito, Shisui, Itachi, and Sasuke have a combined total of 87 detentions under their belts. Don’t even get me started on the property damage.” </p><p>“In retrospect, most of those were their fault. I was innocently dragged into it.” Sasuke argued. </p><p>Naruto, Mikoto and Fugaku stared in disbelief. </p><p>“And Reo is on his way to joining you all.” Deidara gave Reo a scolding look, which made the kid blush in embarrassment. </p><p>Fugaku quickly defended Reo.</p><p>“Nonsense, Reo is an innocent well-behaved child.” </p><p>“Innocent? Usually. Well-behaved? Sometimes. This morning he decided to test out if it was true that the Uchiha’s can tame fire.” </p><p>“Of course, we can. It’s in our blood.” And there went Madara…</p><p>“See mom!” Reo exclaimed, finally having back up. </p><p>“And yet he set part of my garden on fire.” </p><p>“He just needs practi – “</p><p>“<i>No.</i>” </p><p>“Okay!” Mikoto clapped her hands for their attention, “Then…just a toast to family.” </p><p>The adults raised their wine glasses and kids joined with their juices, </p><p>“To family!!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Watching the kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sasuke &amp; Itachi watch the kids &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another cheesy chapter for the cheesy world hehe. Let me know if you see any mistakes please &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a special weekend.</p><p>Well technically, the Uchiha brothers tried to show their mates how grateful they were for all they do on a daily basis. But <i>this</i> year, they wanted to make it extra special. </p><p>It was Mother’s Day weekend and the alpha’s decided to gift their blonde mates with a spa retreat specifically catered to omegas. They deserved it and so much more for the dedication and love they unselfishly gave their families. </p><p>After a lot of debate, Itachi and Sasuke decided that while their mates were gone, they would have a combined sleepover for the kids at Sasuke’s house. </p><p>Deidara was having trouble convincing Reo that he couldn’t go with them while Riku was desperate to get inside and play with Menma. </p><p>Menma was just confused about what was going on. </p><p>“You’ll call me in case of anything right?” Deidara looked like he was struggling at the thought of leaving his kids. It’s not that he didn’t trust Itachi, he was just so used to being constantly surrounded by them.</p><p>“Yes, Dei. I got this.” He wasn’t 100% sure he did ‘got this’ but he wasn’t going to tell his mate that. Then he <i>definitely</i> wouldn’t leave.</p><p>Naruto on the other hand was unquestionably struggling. No shame. He had unshed tears in his big sapphire eyes as he held Menma tight around his chest. </p><p>“Naru, everything will be okay.” Sasuke also wasn’t 100% sure but he really wanted Naruto to enjoy his gift. </p><p>“You have the list I gave you right?” </p><p>“Yes love and I’ll send you pictures.” </p><p>That seemed to calm the omega down. A little bit. He kissed the toddler's cheek, set him down then draped his arms around Sasuke and held him tight. “I’ll miss you.” The alpha wanted to tell him how much he’d miss him too but then he risked Naruto deciding that he wasn’t going anymore. He could be very stubborn. </p><p>The blondes made their way to Naruto’s SUV and after another hesitant goodbye, they drove off. Itachi motioned for the two boys to grab their bags and bring them inside to the guest room. As soon as they settled their things, Riku ran with Menma to his room. Reo on the other hand made his way to the living room and dropped on the couch to watch a movie. </p><p>Once Itachi saw Reo was distracted he leaned over the kitchen island, “So what’s the plan this weekend?” </p><p>Sasuke sighed and leaned back against the counter, “Survive. I’ve never been home alone with Menma for a weekend. Naruto never wants to be away from us.” </p><p>“Same here, but we’ll be alright. Two of us and 3 kids. It can’t be that hard.” </p><p>Oh, how Itachi would eat those words later. </p><p>--</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">Hour 2</span>
  </i>
</p><p>Sasuke was cutting up fruit as a snack, when he heard a crash coming from upstairs. </p><p>“I’ll go.” Itachi jumped up and ran to check what was going on. As soon as he reached the top of the stairs, his face paled. The walls were covered in glitter and smeared on the floor. He ran a finger through it, trying to figure out what it was mixed with. White glue. And it was already dry. </p><p>He followed the trail into Menma’s room, knowing finding the culprit(s) wouldn’t be difficult. Riku and Menma whirled around when they heard Itachi come into the room. Both boys had the glitter mix stuck in clumps in their dark locks and were looking at him with wide eyes, dropping the lamp they were picking up. </p><p>“What the hell are you both doing?” </p><p>“It was a surprise! We wanted to make the hallway pretty.” </p><p>“Why with glitter?” </p><p>“Mom showed me that it’s prettier when you use glitter mixed with glue instead of store glitter glue.” Ah yes, Deidara would teach him that. </p><p>“I’m sure Dei didn’t tell you it was okay to smear it on walls.” Lies. He probably would’ve and called it an expression of art. The difference was that at their house there was a whole art studio for him, so the kids could go there and ‘express’ their talents. </p><p>Riku gave him a pout, “We just wanted to show how happy we were for the sleepover.” Riku had the perfect puppy dog eyes and quivering pout down that he learned from Deidara. Itachi was weak against it and they knew it. </p><p>Menma nodded along with a big grin and showed Itachi his little hands, “I picked the color!” </p><p>Itachi was <i>speechless</i> and wordlessly made his way downstairs to share the news with Sasuke. </p><p>“Why the fuck are you dragging glitter on my floor?” </p><p>“Because Riku and Menma decided to spice up your hallway with a glitter and glue mixture.” </p><p>“<i>What</i>?!” </p><p>Sasuke sprinted upstairs and was perplexed at the walls full of handprints. Of course, Menma picked orange. He took a deep breath and walked into his son’s room who ran up to him and hugged his leg. “Think mommy will like it?” The question was asked so innocently with proud cerulean eyes it almost broke Sasuke’s resolve. Almost. </p><p>Itachi stood at the doorway with his arms crossed, “How did you two come up with this?” </p><p>“Reo!” </p><p>Itachi felt his eye twitch, <i>that little shit</i>. He went into the guest bedroom and found Reo calmly reading one of the books he brought. The brat had the audacity to raise an eyebrow at him when he saw his dad’s face. That was <i>his</i> signature look. “What?” </p><p>“Don’t ‘what’ me. You told them to put glitter on the walls.” </p><p>“No, I told them to make something nice for mom.” Reo got up and trailed behind his dad to the hallway where he saw the masterpiece. He fought the laugh building up in his chest as best he could. </p><p>Itachi gave him his acquired ‘dad’ glare, “Do you think it’s funny?” He was slowly perfecting it.</p><p>Reo pursed his lips, “No!” </p><p>“Go grab cleaning supplies and help clean this up.” Reo mumbled with a scowl as he moved to the hallway closet to grab the cleaning supplies. </p><p>The alpha strolled into Menma’s room and saw Sasuke trying to clean both of the boys up as best he could. “Reo told them to make something nice for mom.” </p><p>“Figure’s they would take that idea and run with it.” Sasuke picked out a new pair of clothes from the closet and inspected the clumps in his son’s hair. It was hard to stay mad when he knew deep down that he did this to make his mommy happy. Naruto’s favorite color has always been orange and Menma knew it. Every time he drew them pictures, he tried to put as much as he could to make Naruto happy. It surprised Sasuke when he learned his son favorite color was green. </p><p>“How the fuck are we going to fix this? Should we ask mom?” Itachi held his phone, ready to dial. He held no shame that he constantly asked his mom for help when he had no clue what the hell he was doing. Which thankfully decreased over the years because now he’d call Deidara. Yet today, that was not an option. </p><p>Sasuke shook his head with a resolute look, “No, we can do this without their help.” </p><p>“Search online?” </p><p>“Yep.” </p><p>“On it.” </p><p>--</p><p>It took them 5 hours to clean up the mess as best they could but some of the glitter refused to come off. </p><p>Within those 5 hours, Menma decided to ‘help’ feed the cats and got curious as to how the food tasted like. That led to Menma later on trying to convince Riku to try it (which he did). Reo ‘helped’ give Riku a bath to wash off the glitter and accidently flooded the bathroom when he got distracted trying to find his brother clothes. Riku just found it fun to splash around. </p><p>Itachi really hoped the next kid they had (Deidara still wanted more for some reason) was an angel. Not that his kids weren’t angels in his eyes…just sometimes he wondered where the hell they came from. He secretly blamed Deidara but like hell he would ever say that. He refused to acknowledge that Reo took after him.  </p><p>Finally, Menma and Riku were taking a nap while Reo lounged in the backyard with his book. </p><p>“There’s no way it can be this difficult.” </p><p>“Maybe it’s because they’re all together?” </p><p>“Could be, but Deidara has brought them and I’ve never heard anything like this happening.” </p><p>“Maybe they just want their mom.” Sasuke glanced at his phone and noticed Naruto calling. “Hey love.” </p><p>
  <i>How’s it going over there? Everything ok</i>
</p><p>Sasuke tried his hardest to give his best nonchalant voice, “No problems at all.” </p><p>
  <i>Really?</i>
</p><p>“Yeah, they’re napping right now.” </p><p>
  <i>That’s great! I’ve been so worried. We’re about to get massages with these essential oils specifically made to soothe omegas babe! It’s beautiful here. I miss you though.</i>
</p><p>“I miss you too love, but I want you to enjoy yourself.” </p><p>
  <i>I will. Send me pictures later!</i>
</p><p>Sasuke felt a smirk working his way through his face but before he could make a sly comment on it, Naruto caught on. </p><p><i>Not those type!</i> </p><p>“Yeah yeah. Go relax. We’ll be fine.” </p><p>
  <i>Alright, love you!</i>
</p><p>“Me too love.” </p><p>He hung up and noticed Itachi speaking to what he guessed was Deidara, in the kitchen. Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He’d told Naruto back then that he wanted a lot of kids but right now he was reconsidering with how today was going. Yet when he saw Naruto carrying Menma or cuddling, the doubt went away. He loved his mate so damn much and, in the end, he would be okay with however many children the blonde wanted. He very much enjoyed the act of trying too. </p><p>Itachi broke his train of thought when he stepped into the living room, “I managed to convince Dei that everything was going smoothly.” </p><p>Their peace lasted 30 more minutes and round two started when Menma and Riku woke up.</p><p>They nodded at each other. Game on. They could do this.  </p><p>They semi could do it. If they lowered their expectations of peace and constantly took turns never taking their eyes off them. Menma and Riku were currently snacking and watching a movie. Everything was going perfectly well until Reo walked in from the backyard, face beet red, and pissed. </p><p>“What happened to you?” </p><p>“I fell asleep and got a sunburn!” </p><p>“I thought you were reading this whole time. Come, let me treat it.” Itachi grabbed the medical kit that now had a permanent spot on the dining table and started nursing Reo’s sunburn. It was times like these that he loved doting on his first born. He could be a little shit, but he was still his baby. He gently smeared the ointment, taking his time to reminisce how big he’d gotten. Reo was trying to act strong, which hurt Itachi. He didn’t want his son to feel like he had to act strong and unemotional. He was still a child even if he was an alpha. </p><p>“It’s okay if it stings, Reo. Sunburns hurt.” Itachi murmured softly and gently ran his fingers through his thick dark hair. Reo’s eyes started to water and he wordlessly nodded to his dad before wrapping his arms in a tight hug.</p><p>Sasuke took a sigh of relief. They were halfway through the day. They could do this. </p><p>He stood at the living room entrance watching the three kids play a new game. Menma was pretending to be a dog, crawling after Riku. He wasn’t sure if Riku was supposed to be a dog or a cat. Maybe a hybrid.</p><p>It would’ve been cute and wholesome if Menma hadn’t started licking the table then the floor. Reo was watching a show, recovering from the sunburn when he let out a yelp. And…Riku was now licking Reo’s feet. </p><p>Reo tucked his feet under the blanket with a scandalized look, “What are you doing?!” </p><p>The toddler looked at his brother like he was an idiot, “I’m a dog! Dogs <i>lick</i> people.”</p><p>He decided to intervene before this turned into an argument, “Itachi is about to start making dinner.” </p><p>“No!” Reo and Riku turned horrified. </p><p>Sasuke watched Itachi peek out of the kitchen at their yell, “Why?” </p><p>“Dad you’re cool – but –  you’re not a great cook.”</p><p>Their dad huffed in disbelief, “Your grandma taught us both how to cook so that can’t be true.” Well, Itachi <i>did</i> have a point in that. </p><p>“Yesss but only uncle Sas is good. You make the food too salty dad and sometimes (a lot of the time) its burnt.” </p><p>Sasuke snickered, “How about I make pizza?” </p><p>“Yes! Pizza!” Menma twirled around waving his arms in excitement. He looked just like Naruto and it made him miss his mate even more. </p><p>Itachi decided to make a natural fruit juice. To Sasuke’s amusement his brother was determined to show he wasn’t <i>that</i> bad in the kitchen. His pride was at stake.  </p><p>He felt a tug on his sweater and saw Menma with his arms out wanting to be carried. Sasuke’s heart melted. He fucking loved these moments. </p><p>Blue eyes with unshed tears whispered, “Daddy?” </p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>“I miss mommy.” </p><p>“I do too baby.” Naruto had them way too fucking spoiled and wrapped around his finger. </p><p>“Daddy?” </p><p>He ran a hand down his back to soothe him, “Yes?” </p><p>“Will mommy have more babies?” </p><p>Sasuke froze, “Do you want that?” </p><p>“Yeah! Baby brother or sister.” </p><p>A girl? Holy fuck the whole family would lose their shit if they had a girl. </p><p>“I’ll ask mommy okay?” </p><p>“Okay. Daddy?” He placed his head on his dad’s shoulder. </p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>“I love you.” It was said so tenderly against his shoulder that Sasuke fucking melted.</p><p>Those were not tears filling up his eyes. They were not. “I love you too baby.” He covered his son’s face with kisses. </p><p>He heard the front door lock turn, and Naruto walked through the door with Deidara at his feet. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” and “mommy!” Came out at the same time from them.</p><p>Naruto ran to them and threw his arms around his mate and Menma, holding them tight. “My baby boy. I missed you guys so much. I couldn’t stay away any longer.” </p><p>The alpha ran a hand through the blonde hair, “Did you like the spa?” </p><p>“I <i>loved</i> it. But then I started chatting with other omegas that were there about our families and babies. And it made me want to come home so bad. Apparently its common for people to leave early.” </p><p>“Well we’re happy you’re back love. Right baby?” Sasuke bounced the toddler on his hip. </p><p>“Yeah!” Menma gave Naruto a big kiss and threw himself in the omega’s arms. </p><p>“Have you guys had dinner?” </p><p>“I was going to make pizza.” </p><p>“Yay! Pizza!” Sasuke couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled from his chest. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>He shook his head in amusement, “I love you so damn much.” </p><p>Naruto’s face flushed and leaned his head into the crook of his shoulder, “Me too.” </p><p>They heard an annoyed groan from the dining table and saw Reo with his hands covering his eyes, “They do this <i>all</i> the time. It’s so <i>gross</i>.” </p><p>Deidara pulled away from kissing Itachi and stuck his tongue out at his son. “It means we’re in love!” He was about to go in for another when Naruto spoke. </p><p>“Please not in my kitchen.” Naruto’s nose wrinkled. </p><p>The omega blushed with an apologetic grin, “Sorry Naru.” </p><p>“Are you staying for dinner?” </p><p>“Nah, I want to go home. We’ll pick something up.” The alpha figured the couple wanted to spend time together after being apart for <i>so</i> long. He couldn’t judge them, he was on the exact same boat. </p><p>After Deidara and Itachi left with the kids, Sasuke locked the door and sauntered back to the kitchen. He was greeted with the heartwarming sight of Naruto dancing around the kitchen with a giggling Menma in his arms to a song on the speaker. He took a couple moments just to watch the pair twirl around to the beat.  </p><p>“Are we going to help daddy cook?” </p><p>“Yes!” The toddler gave a determined nod and clapped. </p><p>“Are you really?” Sasuke smirked and leaned over to pat Naruto’s firm butt.  </p><p>“Sasu!” </p><p>They got to work making the dough while Naruto described what they did at the spa. He loved seeing that smile on the blonde’s face. He spread the sauce and Menma got put in charge of sprinkling the cheese. The omega held him as little hands threw cheese everywhere. At least some of it hit its mark. Menma took the opportunity to babble about his amazing time with Riku and Naruto listened intently. </p><p>After dinner Naruto carried the toddler up the stairs to get ready for bed. From the moment his mom got home, he hadn’t wanted to let go of the omega. <i>Same Menma, same</i>. The alpha strolled behind them. </p><p>“Sasu…why is there orange glitter on the walls?” </p><p>Menma beamed and proudly pointed to himself, “I did it and Riku too!” </p><p>“I love it!” </p><p>The alpha blanched, “Don’t encourage him! It was <i>everywhere</i>.”</p><p>“Aww I would’ve loved to see it.” </p><p>“<i>See</i> Daddy.” </p><p>And now he was the recipient of two adorable pouts and huge blue eyes. </p><p>He was weak against those faces. </p><p>--</p><p>The couple rested on the loved emerald couch together after reading Menma 3 bedtime stories, Naruto tightly wrapped in Sasuke’s arms. The omega had his head on the alpha’s muscular chest as he dragged hands from the curvy hips to the flat tan stomach. </p><p>“Menma told me today he wants to be a big brother.” </p><p>Naruto looked up in surprise, “Really? What did you say?” They’d talked about having multiple kids in the past but since Menma was born they’d been so busy the topic hadn’t been brought up again. </p><p>He pressed a kiss on his mate’s forehead, “That I’d talk to you first.” </p><p>“Hmm, do you want to?” He ran his fingers down the pale neck to his collarbone watching goosebumps break into the skin. </p><p>“I want as many babies as you want.” </p><p>The blonde rolled his eyes, “Nope. Not an answer.” It was a typical Sasuke answer. He wanted to know what <i>he</i> wanted. </p><p>“You want the real answer?” </p><p><i>Obviously</i>. Naruto nodded. </p><p>The alpha leaned in to lowly grumble in his ear, “I’d keep you pregnant always.” </p><p>He felt a shiver run down his spine, “I want all your babies.” </p><p>“Don’t say that or I’m going to take you seriously.” </p><p>Naruto <i>was</i>. He wanted to have a big family. Seeing the Uchiha’s interact with each other made him want one. “I am being serious. I love <i>you</i> and I <i>love</i> being a mom.” </p><p>“Will you tell me when you want to stop?” The brunette felt a stir in the pool of his stomach at the thought of a pregnant Naruto. He’d developed some very interesting kinks seeing his mate full of his baby.</p><p>“Always.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoyed this little bit &lt;3 xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tomato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Snippets from Tomato~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This idea wouldn't leave me so I had to put it out there 🥺</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tomato had lived in her owner’s home for a long time. Well, she didn’t really have a concept of time, but she felt it was a long time.</p><p>The Somali cat had been a gift from the sweet pretty lady that have birth to owner. Owner had a lot of family and they came over often and petted her and brought her treats. Sometimes they were really loud, and she would have to hide in another room, but she never felt threatened. Even when the little humans tried to pull her tail.</p><p>Owner was sweet to her, but sometimes she felt like he was lonely. She never saw him have a mate, even when he came home stinky from other scents. Sometimes she would see him sad when he watched human mates on the TV but he tried to hide it. When he smelled sad, she liked to curl up to him and remind him that he wasn’t alone.</p><p>A new person entered owner’s home and Tomato immediately adored him. His eyes looked like that water she’d see on the TV and his head fur was gold. She was in awe. And she could see owner was too because he looked like her when she saw her favorite special treats in the box owner hid. Tomato liked the new person’s scent. It was <em>way</em> better than when owner came back stinky. The new person looked so happy to see her and his excitement was contagious. New person gave her a lot of kisses.</p><p>The new person came over a lot and slept in the bed with owner and her. He was really warm and when it was cold outside she chose him over owner. Sometimes she would get kicked out of the room and she didn’t really like that. She would have to sleep alone in her bed, even though it was a nice bed, but owner’s bed was better. Sometimes she worried at the loud sounds, but she never smelled fear. She smelled their scents and sweat but never fear.</p><p>Then one day they brought another cat and Tomato got really upset. She felt that she was being replaced. The new cat had blue eyes that looked like owner’s mate, but she refused to be happy. Even when new cat (Noodle they called him) tried to get close to her. They had the audacity to put his stuff close to hers. As the moments went on, Noodle wouldn’t leave her alone. He was relentless and kept trying to cuddle. Owner and owner’s mate left her alone with Noodle and she let Noodle play with her toys. Owner’s mate was really sweet so if he picked Noodle she’ll be a <em>little</em> nicer to him. She decided to take a little nap and when she woke Noodle was curled up against her. If owner had his mate, <em>maybe</em> she’ll let Noodle be her friend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Time later</em>
</p><p>There was a lot of noise going on and Tomato decided to hide with Noodle. They peeked over and saw owner’s mate, who smelled like sweet milk <em>all the time</em>, surrounded by people and opening presents. They didn’t really see the big deal because none of those looked delicious or fun but seeing owner’s mate so happy they guessed maybe it was something they didn’t understand.</p><p>Owner’s mate’s belly was big, and round and he wanted to nap a lot. Tomato loved napping with him. Sometimes she would get hit by something from inside the belly, but owner’s mate would have this really big smile so maybe it was a good thing?</p><p>Next thing she knew, there was a tiny human (cub) in their house. The cub smelled like the sweet milk that master’s mate used to smell like. He still smelled like sweet milk, but the cub <em>radiated</em> the smell. He was loud but really cute. He had big eyes that looked like owner’s mate’s and he had a sweet laugh. He didn’t try to pull her tail like the other small humans.</p><p>When the cub learned to crawl, Tomato learned to play with him. She ran around him, hearing him giggle as he crawled after her. She tried to share some of her food with him, but owner wasn’t very happy when he saw cub eating the yummy food. Noodle once shared his bed with the cub and owner smiled but it seemed food was a <em>no</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>More time later</em>
</p><p>Tomato was being chased by more human cubs and it was not fun. She ran to older cub, trying to get away from the other tiny cub walking (waddling) and baby cub crawling after her. Older cub laughed and opened his arms, cuddling her in his arms. The house was getting more and more full, and they even moved to another house. She liked this house because there was an area with a lot of toys (for them not cubs) and room to play with. There were a lot of trees and she got to explore outside. With how much space they had in the home, Tomato had a feeling there were more human cubs to come. Maybe…even…more <em>pets</em>.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sasuke's Hollowness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke leaned back and watched through the alcoholic fog in his mind the way the exotic dancer twisted her flexible body around the pole. Her tan skin shimmered when the lights hit her and her full breasts bounced when she dropped down into a split. She gave him a sultry smirk and crawled forward, making sure her ass bounced with every move. It was a high-end club, and technically she wasn’t supposed to sleep with patrons, but she would gladly make an exception for this handsome alpha. She slowly discarded the rest of her skimpy outfit, leaving her completely bare. She spread her legs and showed the alpha exactly how turned on she was.</p>
<p>He wasn’t particularly interested. He was in some nameless country and a random strip club. She was pretty but he’d seen <em>many</em> pretty people in his life. The dancer blended into the same mundane pretty people in his brain. Models, celebrities, dancers, socialites. He’d fucked a lot of them. All attractive and sought after but <em>mundane</em> in his eyes. He didn’t really remember her name and he didn’t feel the need to. Her hazel eyes devoured him, and he figured he would indulge her. At least he’d get an orgasm out of it.</p>
<p>He smirked and let her climb onto his lap. The smirk worked every single time. He remained unfazed, implying that she’d have to work for it. If she wanted his dick, she’d need to get him hard first. The numerous glasses of whiskey would help her.</p>
<p>It took her a while to get him worked up, but she reveled in the brutal thrusts and the way he cupped her breasts. A part of her wished it wasn't so <em>unemotional</em>. She longed for his undivided attention and wondered what it would be like to be married to him. He smelled absolutely divine and she wanted him <em>so bad</em>. She wanted him to <em>knot</em> her so bad.</p>
<p>She mumbled it out loud and Sasuke scoffed. She wasn’t the first and wouldn’t be the last to ask for his knot. He wasn’t fucking stupid. She came three times before he eventually came. It was a good orgasm. Not groundbreaking but good enough.</p>
<p>The dancer went to tuck her head on his shoulder, absolutely spent, but a firm, get off, startled her. She stood on wobbly legs, watching the way Sasuke cleaned up, stretched and his face remained blank. He didn’t even look like he’d came a minute ago.</p>
<p>He handed her a chunk of bills and walked out, leaving the girl behind in his room and his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The December night was still young as he mindlessly strolled back to his hotel. The holidays were almost there, and he could see couples gathered on the streets, all unaware of him. They held hands and shared intimate moments, he felt like an intruder in their perfect world of love.  </p>
<p>He felt that same hollowness in his chest, that never particularly went away. He’d learned how to cover it up. How to forget about it.</p>
<p>His life was simple. He did his job, ate delicious meals, and only came alive with his family.</p>
<p>There were certain nights that he wondered what it would be like to be in love with someone. To have a mate. To cook and take care of someone. To share his life and heart with.  </p>
<p>Then he reminded himself that he wasn’t built for love.</p>
<p>He didn’t know the first thing about romance, and he doubted he ever would.</p>
<p>Maybe in another lifetime.</p>
<p>The alpha stopped in front of a coffee shop, paying attention to a laughing couple. They were softly bickering with giant smiles on their faces. He felt a pang of <em>something</em> in his chest, but he couldn’t look away. There was something so…</p>
<p>They were completely enthralled by each other. The taller of the two men was poking the other’s cheek, as the shorter man pouted. Whatever argument they were having wasn’t serious. It looked like they were bickering just for <em>fun</em>.</p>
<p>The taller held the other’s hand, kissing it and earning a blush. Then they started slow dancing in an empty corner of the coffee shop. They twirled and held each other snugly.</p>
<p>He peeled his eyes away, not being able to handle the sight anymore.</p>
<p>Sasuke would be heading back home soon, to his family and to Tomato. He reminded himself that they were enough. He didn’t need anyone else. They were enough to soothe the gaping hollowness. He was alone and it was okay.</p>
<p>The trek to his hotel room continued as flurries fell from the sky, gently coating the area around him. It was another empty night, in his empty life and empty heart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>